A synthesis of an organic compound having chirality is an important technique in the fields of pharmaceuticals, agrichemicals, health foods and the like. However, a raw material of a catalyst used for the synthesis is expensive, and the synthesis needs many steps, so that it is difficult to reduce the cost.
Some embodiments of the present invention provide a technique that enable to produce a compound having chirality at low cost.